The present invention relates generally to range finders and in particular range finders for hunting applications.
Range finders can be a useful tool when hunting for game. A ranger finder conveys the distance to an object (game target). This information is helpful to a hunter because it allows a hunter to determine if the target is beyond the range of a firearm or bow. Knowing the distance to a target also aids the hunter in the placement of the sight of the firearm or bow.
For example, if the target is a great distance from a firearm, a hunter can raise the sight of the firearm over the target a select distance to compensate for the trajectory of a projectile (bullet) fired from the firearm. The distance found by the range finder can aid the hunter in determining how much the sight should be raised over the target.
Traditional range finders can be disruptive in a hunting situation. The hunter must operate the hunting weapon and the range finder at the same time. Moreover, telescopes incorporating range finder circuits are generally heavy, bulky and expensive to purchase.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an inexpensive range finder that is non-disruptive to operate in a hunting situation.